Tim Drixall
The abusive temporal replacement pastor of Grasmere Valley after Gary Robinson was forced out of his job. Early Life He was born in the Manchester area and after having a troubled teenage he supposedly had a conversion to Christian. He soon managed to become a celebrity pastor having a mega church in Leeds and a deal on the Spirit TV. He however after gaining notoriety ended up being kicked out of his church. This happened when his deal with the God Channel went south after it was found out he was having an affair despite being married and stole money from the church for his own gain as well as being abusive to his congregation. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 21 Gary Robinson is forced out of being a pastor of the church in Gracefield after his past of him being abusive to his ex-girlfriend and forcing her to have an abortion many years ago before he became a Christian to which he was exposed by Raquel Venici. The town disown Gary rather dramatically and are looking for the next pastor. Raquel comes with Tim as well as her son Carlo Venici and suggests Tim can could be the pastor. Despite being a big time celebrity the elders of the church had never heard of him, something which he finds offensive. He explains how his mission is to make wimpy boys into manly men. Brother Daniel seeing him as a revelation from Gary Robinson as boring wants him to be the pastor immediately, seeing he could liven up the pulpit and get more people to come to church. The others are not sure with Anthony Hall really wanting questions of his theology to be answered and him not really keen on the clearly abrasive Tim. Garett Jones ends up asking Tim just two question whether he had committed domestic abuse or forced a girlfriend or wife to have an abortion. Tim denies such things and all the elders except for Anthony satisfied by this decide to make him a new pastor. He soon enough becomes abusive as every member who has sinned even if they are repentant not allowing them in his conjugation and excommunicating them. He begins to prepare for his comeback on the God Channel as he puts on a show filled with gimmicks to get people becoming Christians. Adam Robinson soon reveals his past and the fact he is still having an affair with Raquel Venici who was so desperate in bringing him as a new pastor. The pair end up being ran out of town. The Devon Show Season 3 Episode 18 What Does Christmas Mean? Part 2 Tim's name is referenced by Raquel after Gary Robinson had been fired which was engineered by her as she desires for Tim to become the new pastor. Season 4 Episode 16 Man Up! Kevin Davis leads the men's group with the church. Many really love it such as Devon, Jon Tremble, Norm Mann and Finnerly McDowell who loved who Bible based it was. However Economy Dad did not find it manly enough saying it was weak and feeble decides with men he think match his standard of manliness to take over the men's group. As a result Economy Dad drafts in Tim Drixall to be the leader of the men's group and had also new members of Mr Jupiter, Marx Gabo, Assize Tsare, Hank McCeer, David Thornton and Nick Gerrard. Norm hates the group and with their bawdy humour and rather earthly perspective on manliness Norm Mann feels very insecure and not a man. With the help of Kevin Davis and Adam Robinson who held Tim personally responsible for the reason why his brother left from Grasmere Valley they managed to stand up for Norm. Tim is booted out of town once again as he had been the first time but not before teasing to Adam that he knows where his brother is which he does not reveal.